Darker
Darkers are strange creatures that have been found all across the galaxy and are the enemy of the Arks. They have the ability to twist space to their advantage, capable of near-instantly traveling long distances and even teleporting in some cases. They are still shrouded in mystery, despite having been fought for hundreds of years prior to Phantasy Star Online 2. When left alone, they will fight any natives, dragonkin, mechs, or oceanids that come near. Insect Darkers Insect Darkers are a specific type common throughout Phantasy Star Online 2. They are all weak to fire, with all but a few also weak to light. They are generally portrayed as multi-legged creatures who have brown or red "fleshy" parts. While limited to select fields, they can be summoned by the Chrome Dragon on any field. Dark Falz Apprentice seems to have control over them. Dagan *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: *Rare: Dagan Nero Introduced as the most basic and most common type of Darker, dagan are spider-like creatures with four legs; they appear to have a proboscis. Their attacks consist of slashing and launching projectiles when buffed. They naturally appear in the Forest, Volcanic Caverns, Desert, Subterranean Tunnels, Ruins. Kartargot *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: Although they appear in the Forest in the story, they do not start naturally appearing until Planet Amduscia. Their only attack is a laser which they can shoot in a straight line or in an arc; however, they gained the ability to throw players of their back in super hard. Its underbelly is its weak point. They naturally appear in the Volcanic Caverns, Desert, Subterranean Tunnels, and Ruins. Krahda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: Initially appearing on Planet Lillipa, they become the most common Darker in a couple fields. Small, beetle-like enemies, their only ability is to jump forward and slash their target, but they are rather fast. Its underbelly is its weak point, They naturally appear in the Desert, Subterranean Tunnels, and Ruins. El Ahda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: One of the less-common Darkers, they start appearing on Planet Lillipa. They are tall and humanoid, but they have a tail with no legs. They fly through the air with their wings, with attacks consisting of slashing and stabbing; it spirals and deals damage when getting up. A point under its belly is its weak point They naturally appear in the Desert, Subterranean Tunnels, and Ruins. Breeahda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: One of the less-common Darkers, they start appearing on Planet Naberius, but only during an Emergency Code. They are constantly hovering in the air, and have a bulbous egg sack above their head; they can launch poison at their targets or throw four dagan eggs into the air. Its bulbous egg sack is its weakness. They naturally appear in the Volcanic Caverns, Desert, Subterranean Tunnels, and Ruins. Dagan Egg *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: Thrown into the air by breeahda, they spawn in groups of four. They appear similar to the SEED of Phantasy Star Universe, as red orbs wedging themselves in the ground; they will soon hatch as el dagan. Its entirety is treated as a weak point They naturally appear wherever breeahda can be found. El Dagan *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: Acting identically to dagan on a larger scale, el dagan are a brighter red color and are only weak to fire. They have new attacks, consisting of jumping into the air and stabbing targets as well as sending a dark shock wave forward. Its weak point is its underbelly. They can be found wherever breeahda are found. Dicahda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: Similar to ninjas, these Darkers have blades for arms. Humanoid, they can teleport as well as quickly jump around before slashing, and comboing, their targets. Its belly is its weak point. They were a late addition, only appearing in emergency quests and the Sanctum. Predicahda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: *Rare: Predicahda Nero Like a ninja in the dark, they are much larger then their dicahda relatives. They still retain the ability to teleport, but their slashes are devastatingly powerful, hitting twice in a row.Its belly is its weak point. A late addition to the family, they only show up in emergency quests and the Sanctum. Gwanahda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: *Rare: Gwanahda Nero A massive, scarab-like beetle, this is the boss of the Desert field. With large pincers, they are capably of grabbing and biting their targets; they can also charge forward, create a vortex, and 'burrow' into darkness. When performing certain attacks, up to four gwanahda bits will aid it in battle. They can also appear as part of an emergency code in any other field. Its duel minions are krahda. Gwanahda Bit *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: *Rare: Gwanahda Bit Nero Tentacle-like things, they have a bulbous weak point protected by three claws. They can both slash and grab their targets, making them vulnerable to gwanahda's attacks. It is unknown if they are connected to the main body. Destroying all four will reveal gwanahda's weak point. Dark Ragne *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: *Rare: Dark Agrani Originally exclusive to an emergency quest in the Urban field, Dark Ragne can now very rarely spawn in every field of the game. Almost like a true mother to the dagan, she is a massive spider-like creature with four legs. She has a bulbous, lavender abdomen as well as a crown-like appendage atop her head and two arms. Destroying her legs causes her to fall over with each one, allowing players to attack the back of her head- her weak point. She can slash targets, jump and land powerfully, swing its back legs, throw shadowy discs, or create red lightning. Its duel minions are dagan. Dark Vibras *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: *Rare: Dark Selzace(?) Appearing during wave six of Mining Base Defense, this behemoth is the secret weapon of Dark Falz【Apprentice】. Holding the most power of any insect Darker, it can launch explosive orbs of darkness as well as a massive time-bomb towards the towers. It can fly into the air with its wings, or rocket upward with the power of an explosion. Its claws and wings may be broken, exposing the weak points on the ends of its arms and on its back. It can move large distances at high speeds, and appears to be a male variation of Dark Ragne. Aquatic Darkers Also referred to as Stone Darkers, this type was first introduced in the Tundra field. They generally have solid, black bodies with shields or even runes inscribed on them. They are weak to lightning, while all but a few are also weak to light. Dark Falz Elder has control over them, while all enemies related to him are classified in a similar way. Micda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: *Rare: Mi Micda A small, shelled Darker taking minimal damage at all points except for a bulbous, red spot on the lower part of its shell. Its only abilities are spinning and homing in on targets as well as falling over. It naturally appears in the Tundra, Floating Continent, and Ruins. Ol Micda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: *Rare: Mi Micda A small, shelled Darker taking minimal damage at all points except for a bulbous, red spot on the upper part of its shell. Its only abilities are spinning and homing in on targets as well as falling over. It naturally appears in the Floating Continent and Ruins. Ga Wonda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: This massive Darker carries around a shield with a sort of face carved into it, on its right hand. The shield is taller than the enemy itself, and guards against any damage. It can swing its shield as well as its finned arm, or it may send out a shock wave to strike targets. Its weak point is its backside. It naturally appears in the Tundra, Floating Continent, and Ruins. Gu Wonda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: This massive Darker carries around a shield with a sort of face carved into it, on its left hand. The shield is taller than the enemy itself, and guards against any damage. It can swing its shield as well as its finned arm, or it may send out a shock wave to strike targets. Its weak point is its backside. It naturally appears in the Floating Continent and Ruins. Dahgacha *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: Very small and fish-like, it usually travels in a group larger than itself. Covered in purple markings, it appears to be made of stone while also moving quite flexibly. It is capable of charging forward while chomping multiple times. Its weak point is its open mouth. It naturally appears in the Floating Continent and Ruins. Dahgash *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: *Rare: Dahgash Nero Large and fish-like, it usually travels as the leader of a group of dahgacha. Covered in purple markings, it appears to be made of stone while also moving quite flexibly. It is capable of charging forward while chomping multiple times. Its weak point is its open mouth. It naturally appears in the Floating Continent and Ruins. Krabahda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: Short and wide, this enemy acts very similarly to a crab. It only walks side-to-side, and is capable of shielding itself for extended periods of time with its shield-like claws. Able to crush targets, it can also launch a poisonous projectile. Its weak point is on its unprotected face. It naturally appears in the Ruins. Kuklonahda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: Tall and humanoid, this enemy has a club-like arm. It is capable of slashing in various directions while also having the ability to jump in the air and slam downward, creating a shock wave. Attacking its lone eye enough will send it into a berserk mode where it frantically swings around. Its weak point is underneath its belly when the guard is broken. It naturally appears in the Ruins. Cyclonehda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: Tall and humanoid, this enemy has a mace-like arm. It is capable of throwing it out for long-distance attacks as well as walloping anything at close-range; one of its stranger attacks is when it launches what seems to be a sound wave from its single eye. Attacking this eye will also cause it to go berserk and swing frantically. Its weak point is underneath its belly when the guard is broken. It naturally appears in the Ruins. Wolgahda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: *Rare: Alonagahda A massive, humanoid Darker, it serves as the miniboss for the Ruins field. It can use its two hands to grab players and throw them to the ground, or thrust them forward in an alternating pattern for rapid damage. A powerful stomp, much like a sumo wrestler's, is also one of its many moves; when it steps back, it will then lunge forward and slide, dealing heavy damage. When reaching about half health, it enters a rage mode emphasized by a red cloud, in which its attacks are used in much quicker succession. Its minions are dahgash. It can appear on any other field as part of an emergency code. Zeshrayda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: *Rare: Rigshrayda Gargantuan and turtle-like, this Darker stands as the boss of the Ruins field on Planet Naberius. It has two bladed arms and two armored thighs, providing it with both high offense and defense. Its star-shaped shell has four canons as well as a red, face-like carving. It can quickly slash twice, or potentially fall forward for massive damage; also capable of hiding in its shell before boosting or spinning around, it can launch dark bombs or homing projectiles from the canons on its back. Its minions are micda. It will appear on other fields as part of an emergency code at times. Bird Darkers Alternatively known as Winged Darkers, this type first appears in the Coast field. Feathery with lots of red and gold markings, they can usually fly through the air with ease. All are weak to wind, while all but a few are also weak to light. Dark Falz Persona is thought to have control over them. Strahda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: *Rare: Bal Strahda Small, winged Darkers, they are the most common type found in some quests on Planet Vopar. Atop their head is a crown-like appendage, around a bulbous red weak point. They can quickly fly through the air, tackle their targets, and launch small discs of darkness, but have few other abilities. They spawn naturally in the Coast and Quarry. Tyraluda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: Small, winged Darkers, they are the most common type found in other quests on Planet Vopar. Atop their head is a crest-like appendage, around a bulbous red weak point. They can quickly fly through the air, tackle their targets, and launch small discs of darkness, but have few other abilities. They spawn naturally in the Coast and Quarry. Blundarl *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: *Rare: Bal Blundarl Average-sized Darkers, they constantly fly around and act similarly to el ahda. It's rather common in later quests, but it spawns in rather small groups. It generally circles it target before draining their TP with its stinger, improving its own power. A weak point rests on its chest. They spawn naturally in the Coast and Quarry. Luda Sorcerer *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: A huge, magical Darker, many of its attacks consist of throwing dark discs or creating bursts of darkness from the ground. It can also teleport before creating a ring that sends up red lasers from the ground in rapid succession. Also capable of slashing with its scythe, it has a rather intricate red-and-gold design over its body. Its wings and tail may be broken to bring it down, and it has a weak point on its chest. They naturally spawn in the Coast and Quarry. Doluahda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: Almost like a small Blu Ringahda, these Darkers are most common throughout early Seabed quests. They generally spawn in groups, and tend to rush at their targets. They have a ring around their head and an unknown weak point. It currently only spawns in the Seabed field. Gul Solda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: A winged, humanoid Darker, it wields what appears to be a sword at all times. Its weak point is its chest, while its attacks consist of slashing its weapon. It is currently known to only spawn in the Seabed field. Deue Solda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: A winged, humanoid Darker, it wields what appears to be twin daggers at all times. Its weak point is its chest, while its attacks consist of slashing its weapon. It is currently known to only spawn in the Seabed field. Solda Kapita *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: The leader of both deue and gul solda, only one usually spawns at a given time; it appears to be a rod or spear, but this is unknown. Its weak point is its chest. It is currently known to only spawn in the Seabed field. Decol Malluda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: *Rare: Nove Malidarl A large, top-like Darker, it is the miniboss of the Seabed field. It has two breakable claws and three breakable totems making it appear very tall. Most of its attacks consist of slashing and/or spinning, while it can also hop into the air and stomp back down. The totem parts and the top of its head are all weak points. Its duel minions are . It can also spawn in the Coast and Quarry fields. Blu Ringahda *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: *Rare: Nove Ringadarl Like a centaur, this Darker appears to be a humanoid with a horse's body; however, it also has huge wings, two large rings, and four arms to accompany its four legs. It wields two spears, whose heads can be broken, while also capable of drawing twin katanas once below half health. It can stomp its targets while rampaging, and can slash and spin with its spears. Jumping into the air and stomping is another ability, while it is also capable of launching dark 'tornadoes' from its rings. Afterward, it will throw the rings which will then act independently of it, launching various mini-cyclones or sucking targets in. It is the boss of the Quarry field, and also spawns in the Coast and Seabed. Its duel minions are blundarl. Other Darkers These Darkers are either uncategorized, or are related to Dark Falz Elder. They are immensely powerful, while many have currently-unknown abilities. Arks Imposter (Arks Clone) *Weakness: None *Attack Attributes: Varies (based on weapon) Very little is known about the Arks imposters, other than that they give off readings similar to Darkers, but take on the form of elite Arks members. Mimicking any equipment as well, they are created and last for 72 hours after the player clears a run of the Darker's Den. They commonly drop Photon Crystals and Spheres, as well as certain units if they are on the player's friends list. Falz Hunar *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: Humanoid and tall, Falz Hunar serves as a boss at the Ruins in the main storyline. He is Dark Falz Elder's form when possessing Gettemhart's body and putting what seems to be stone armor on him. He wields Elder Pain, which can be broken, and is capable of mimicking many photon arts, including over end and sonic arrow. He is also capable of comboing with his hands and feet, as well as having the ability to create dark bursts of energy which travel along the ground in varying patterns based on the attack. He can appear as a boss, albeit rarely, in any field. Falz Arm *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: Appearing as massive, armored hands, Falz arms are an enemy that can very rarely appear in super hard fields while otherwise being exclusive to an emergency quest. They can repeatedly slap the ground, perform a chop, curl up and flick, or grab players on their own. When combining with another, they are capable of clapping together, throwing another into a player to combo them, launch a laser beam, form a pillar that falls over and spins, form a massive ball that rains down upon player, or create a snake that rampages around. Also capable of flying into the air and phasing into the ground for damage, they perform this most often during the second phase of the fight. Their fingers may be broken to expose weak points, and the wrist also functions as one. Dark Falz【Elder】 *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: Planet-sized, this boss only appears after thirty minutes of the Oncoming Darkness emergency quest if enough Falz arms have been defeated. This is Falz Hunar's final form, which he unlocks by accessing his energy locked away inside the tower at the center of the Ruins field. It destroys an Arks Ship as players are requested to fight it; During combat, it can summon Falz arms or meteorites to rain down, thrust two of its own arms forward, slam its lower two down to create a shock wave, use its upper two to shoot lasers, perform a swatting animation with its middle arms, sweep the field, come in close and launch a large laser beam from its forehead in a sweeping motion, or grab the platform and slam down on it. Its arms function as breakable weak points while extended, while the palms of each hand are also a weak point. Once four arms of any combination have been broken- the lowest two cannot be broken- he will grow six more to replace them. The middle four remain easily breakable, while the upper four can only be broken by stunning him, the only status ailment he is vulnerable to; during this second phase, its attacks become more powerful and quick, while it will start to occasionally fly off into the background, throwing meteorites. On super hard or during schedule events, these meteorites are capable of freezing players. It has two other weak points, with a lower damage boost, located on its stomach and on its forehead. It never spawns in the field. He appears to be in reference to Dark Falz's appearance in Phantasy Star Online's first episode, huge a bulky. 【Persona】 *Weakness: *Attack Attributes: Appearing to be a human wearing a dark mask, Persona is a mysterious person appearing as a boss in any field. He wears a black jacket, and wields a Coat Edge D in battle, and is capable of using a dark variation of many photon arts, including nova strike and sonic arrow. Also appearing in the story, he seems to be searching for the player, in an attempt to kill him/her. He presumably has control over the Bird Darkers. It is also assumed that his Falz form will be similar to Olga Flow, the final boss of Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II's second episode. 【Apprentice】 *Weakness: Unknown (Presumably ) *Attack Attributes: Unknown (Presumably ) Similar to Dark Falz Elder, she appears to be in possession what was once the body of an Arks member, whom many assume to be Afin's older sister. She advises the afformentioned Falz not to get too full of his power, and leads an assault on the Lillipan mining base in the Mining Base Defense quest. When the second part is released in spring, she may finally recover her the true body she is currently searching for. Dark Vibras appears to be her most powerful summon, and she seems similar to Saint Million from Phantasy Star Online Blue Burst, funcitoning as the boss of a side story. 【Double】 *Weakness: Unknown *Attack Attributes: Unknown (Presumably ) Unlike Dark Falz Elder and Apprentice, there are actually two in this case; they appear to be in possession of the bodies of young, identical twins, and seem to constantly hold hands. They only appeared to great Dark Falz Elder upon his 'defeat' by the Arks. Very little is known about them, but it can be assumed they will function similarly to Pollux and Castor from Phantasy Star Online Episode III: C.A.R.D. Revolution. It is also assumed that they will lead an unknown fourth Darker type, presumably weak to ice. Very short, they each have a bulbous arm with a varying number of nodes on it. Category:Darkers